Maranian Federation
Overview The Maranian Federation is a Federation led by a monarch known as the Krozert. His rule is assisted by a parliament, also representing the Maranian citizen. Every planet under the Federation is lead by either a governor or council of sorts, taking on the same roles as the governor. The Federal territory's size is unknown, but many estimated it to mostly be confined to the Maranian, Citadel and the Livion system. The Maranians are fiercly loyal to their Federation and all have a greater understanding to the how's and why's of their system, benifiting them all as a whole. Very few outside the Federation has actually ventured far enough into Maranian territory to actually get some proper information. They are very mysterious and are all dedicated to keep it this way, trusting no one but themselves. Pride and Prejudice The Maranians take pride in their high qualty and efficent technology, mostly their perfected chemical substances that will enhance every Maranian from birth to death. Though their high standard of technology does not come from the Maranians simply being efficent or smart. They are very small, compared to many of the other major civilizations in the galaxy and it is in fact only their technology that has kept the mysterious Federation from being annexed by foreign aggressors. Their technology stems from necessity, despite being enhanched through strategic training and education plans and the chemical treatments they are outnumbered. And as such they've created one of the most efficent military the galaxy has seen. Their navy is equipped with heavy armored ships with powerfull weapons and their infamous layered shield technology, their armies consist of high quality and highly trained soldiers, supplemented by an arsenal of mechanical and robotic units. Their robotic units are highly efficent and have reduced inexpendable Maranian war casualities extensively. History From an outsiders perspective, very little is known about the Maranians. The known facts are their fierce loyalty, efficency, technology and their identical symbols and color of black and orange. They will more often than not open fire on any unidentified vessel in their territory. They have their own language, they look like and behave like humans, but generally appear bigger and stronger than most. Most Maranian also have a tell by having a slight yellow glow to their eyes, often spotted if their eyes are shined upon by a bright light source. The age of the Maranians As much information regarding the Maranians is simply nowhere to be found, the age of the Maranians are unknown, many speculate on different things. The rumours of planets having old structures and vague representations of their infamous hour glass and cross, leave a lot of room for theories. The armed forces of the Federation The Maranian Federal Navy (MFN) The navy is the main power of the Federation, utilising their technology to construct warfleets with great efficency and powerfull weaponry, topping many larger civilizations fleets. A lot of the power and success also comes from the naval officers and crew. All educating academies to further better and improve them in their roles, as well as drilling each in their importance and their naval heritiage and tradition. The Maranian Federal Maritime Control Force The MFMCF is the ground forces addition to the Federal Navy. They contain the largest ground force in the entire Federation. They are spread all around the Federal territory, stationed both at stations, planets and ships. Acting as guards, patrol forces, boarding parties, security detail, peace keepers, QRF and other task forces, they are the backbone of the ground forces of the Federation. The Maranian Federal Planetary Control Force The MFPCF are the defense forces of the various planets in the Federation. They act as the planetary defense forces, colonial security and in some cases as a police force. They've got access to any units the MFMCF deploys, albeit in smaller numbers. Most career members in both the MFN and the MFMCF have first served in the MFPCF. Ships of the MFN The Kim's Class Cruiser. The Kim's Class Lightning Cruiser is the most iconic and oldest class in service. The designs and efficency of the ship was so profitable that it still holds up to the todays standard of the Navy. Designed for support roles and/or rapid response operations. Being the fastest ship in the navy, with the exception of the Ibux class. The ship can hold up to 250 personell, including 60 Marines but excluding room for 10 Mechanical or Robotics unit. The ship has a total of 70 Combat positions, giving it a respectable amount of firepower. The most notorious Kim's class ship is the MFN Ballor, once commanded by the vicious Fragto Kervano Adix and the treacherous Malix Tarkon. The Dredger Class Cruiser. The Dredger Class Cruiser was ultimately supposed to outclass and replace the Kim's class. But failed to uphold it's advantages of speed and agility, rather than undergoing a heavy and costly re-design, it was fitted with extra compartments for munitions and armor. Turning it into the dreadnought class of the MFN. The Dredger Class crews 400, excluding space for 30 Mechanical or Robotics units and 90 Marines. Making it an efficent landing craft for large scale ground operations. The ship has 130 combat positions, making it highly efficent as an aggressive ship and a deadly opponent, adding the armor to it makes it a feared ship by pirates and outlaws. The ship is designed for heavy combat, but is widely used for patrol and search and destroy operations. The ADX Class Destroyer. The ADX Class Destroyer serves as a fast paced strike ship, it's speed, agility and size makes it a feared and deadly opponent to larger ships, but remains fragile without cruiser support. The ADX Class crews 100, holding only 20 combat positions, it's main weapons are small compared to the MFN's cruisers, but are very effective in large numbers and against smaller vessels, making it ideal for pirate hunting and patrols. It also holds much heavier but slower weaponry, making it ideal for targeting specific parts of larger ships, if aimed correctly it can disable or even outright "kill" a ship with one salvo. The most notorious ADX Class ship is the MFN Paxny, commanded by the furious Fragto Passter Tallic, also known as Death Runner. Earning her name by hunting pirates and outlaws. The Hammer Class Carrier. The Hammer Class Carrier, is the largest ship class in use by the MFN. The design project of the Hammer class was ultimately started to make the larger and more aggresive adversaries second guess themselves, basically to scare them off. But as the design was heavily influenced by Terminat Kator Tallic the potential roles and efficency of the ship grew, and after the very first Hammer Class ship was ready to ship, it was put up to a minscule test compared to it's size, it was decided more would be made. The giant hammer of the Federation houses a small invasion fleet of it's own, holding 200,000 Maranian Infantry and 50,000 Mechanical and Robotics units, with enough equipment to supply them. It also holds a lot of fuel and munition for it's support ship. Deep space patrol units often rally with a Hammer class ship and it's escort to resupply and refuel. It crews 120,000 with 80,000 combat positions, many of them orbital guns designed to hit the surface of a planet, making both a siege command and a mobile siege artillery fortress. The most notorious Hammer class ship is also it's oldest. MFN The Kaiser , commander by the Grand Terminat and Krozert Krasse Obliv, VII. It is considered the flag ship of the entire MFN, and is seen as a Federal Monument within the Federation. The Maranian Federal Navy Intelligence (MFNI) The MFNI are responsible for every operation related to intelligence, encryption, decryption, espionage and flow of information. The MFNI only has a handfull of ships, the secretive Ibux Class Stealth Cruiser. Utilising the latest technology within stealth. The most notorious Ibux class ship in the MFNI is the MFN Revenge of the Ballor, commanded by the vicious Fragto Kervano Adix. However the MFNI has authority to request aid in any way from the Federal fleet, and often they will guide MFN ships to intercept targets as granting departure to an Ibux class ship requires authorization from Fleet Commands Intelligence representative. The MFNI also has several black ops units ready at their disposal, often accompanying Ibux class ships, for insertions or general protection and preperation. Regular fleet ships can also house black ops units, at the order of the MFNI. The title of the most notorious black ops unit belongs to the men of Nu-Fragto Inov Rot's, also known as Commander Rot-tot. The Maranian Federal Fleet Command (MFFC) The MFFC is a board of fleet commanders, that all represent the different naval departments, and the different fleets. Every member of the MFFC holds the rank of Terminat, with the exception of the MNFI, which holds the title of "Fleet Commands Intelligence Representative (FCIR), which does not have to hold the rank of Terminat. Relations A list of the Federation's opinion, stance and relations to various civilizations, groups and specific characters. The first line is their opinion on the subject(s), the latter is their opinion when comparing resources and forces. United Systems of Sol - Despised and Wary. Long fearing the size and expansion traits of the USS, the Maranians kept to the shadows, doing their very best to remain hidden and out of hte USS' way. Their paranoia towards the massive Terran uniform helped develop their weapon and robotics technology. In the aftermath of the Sol Rebellions, the Federations grew more confident, starting to peak out of their native system, no longer fearing the wrath of the USS, as they had much more to deal with, as well as countless new independent factions that shared their despise. Still not big or strong enough to take on the USS, the Federation feels confident in being able to hold their own should the USS enter their territory, but they remain wary. Galactic Gillaxian Empire - Despised and Fearfull. The biggest threat to the Federation remains the GGE, big, endless resources and an endless military with very aggresive and expansionist attitude. Though very confident in their technology, they cannot match the sheer size and reach of the GGE, even with robotic supplements and enhancements. Khuulari Horde - Hostile and Fearfull. The aggresive, brutal and infectious nature of the Khuulari Horde puts the Federation on edge at times, fearing a possible incursion in their system. They remain vigilant by keeping tabs on all possible locations with Horde traces, as well as constantly upgrading contingency plans, should an incursion appear. Directorate of Independent Stations - Neutral and Confident. Having never directly encountered the DIS, a honest opinion cannot be made, however the Federation are very confident, as their technology and forces outnumber the DIS and by having a closed economy, any possible sanctions by the DIS would be futile and ineffective against the Federation. Blackwell's Reavers - Hostile and Confident. Through rumours and intelligence works, the Federation has learned the estimated size and reach of the Reavers, still fairly confident with their technology and numbers in comparsion, the Reavers' rumour has increased the Federations patrol and anti-piracy budgets at times. Being criminals and outlaws the Federation's procedure for such groups remains universal, hostile and shoot on sight. Red Sand Cartel - Hostile and Confident. Being criminals and outlaws the Federation's procedure for such groups remains universal, hostile and shoot on sight. The Aries - Approachable and Confident. The Federation prefers to be invisible if interacting with outside factions and characters, and will often contract mercenary groups to be able to deny any and all involvement. However The Aries only remain a useable source, as long as their leaders true identity remains hidden from the MFNI. Hazard's Harassers - Approachable and Confident. The Federation prefers to be invisible if interacting with outside factions and characters, and will often contract mercenary groups to be able to deny any and all involvement. The Bolochi Faithful - Despised - Confident. Regarded as religious and superstitious by the Federation, they find it laughable that an entire empire can be created by the beliefes of gods and the likes. However some hold a slight respect for them, mainly for being able to even pull such a ludicrous thing off. Category:Factions Category:Maranian Federation Category:Active Factions